


Sharp

by Aaronna



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronna/pseuds/Aaronna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John cuts his hand when he punches Sherlock’s face, later he tells Adler about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this post   
> jadebee.tumblr.com/post/20256014731/indyfalcon-those-cheekbones-could-cut-glass

“Punch me in the face.”  
“Punch you?”  
“Yes Punch me, in the face. Didn’t you hear me?”  
“I always hear ‘Punch me in the face’ when you are speaking, but it is usually subtext.”  
“Oh for gods sakes.” Sherlock mumbles before he punches John.   
John stumbles back. After steadying himself he quickly turns around and hits Sherlock right back. Instead of hitting him in the jaw like he had planned, he accidentally smacked him right cross his cheekbone.  
John cradles his hand and mutters curses under his breath.   
“What’s the matter John?”  
“I just cut myself on your bloody cheekbone, that’s what the matter is!” John bellows, still holding his hand protectively.

^_^

“Look at those cheekbones. I could cut myself slapping that face. Would you like me to try?” Adler practically purred.  
“I don’t suggest it. Look what those cheekbones did to my fist!” John says offering her his hand.  
At the size of the cut her eyebrows shoot up. ‘Those things should come with a warning label…” she states softly as she begins cleaning the wound with the supplies that the doctor had brought in for the detective’s face.  
Sherlock just rolled his eyes. He had always known that his mind and his cheekbones where his two most deadly weapons.


End file.
